You Wish You Knew Me
by WonWon-7
Summary: Hermione becomes Head Girl and so does Draco as Head Boy...now they have to get along and they never knew that apart of them getting along they would fall in love with each other in the process.
1. Who is Head Boy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, but my own stories. I do not own the characters at all. Only if I add in someone is that person MINE of course. Well, yea...so don't sue me...fanks.**

A/N: Please tell me if I need to fix something. I'm new at this and I need to see if my stories are worth reading. This is my first fanfic and I would appreciate it if you would Review my story. Thank you so much.

* * *

Who is Head Boy?

"Hurry up honey, your train leaves King's Cross at 10 and it's," Mrs. Granger checked her watch "9:30!" shouted a flustered Mrs. Granger up the stairs.

"Coming mum!" shouted Hermione.

Hermione was going to her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she couldn't wait. She felt like this year would be the best year of her learning. She was going to be taking N.E.W.T.s this year with her best friends--Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Earlier during the summer she had received a letter from Hogwarts explaining that she had made Head Girl she was extremely ecstatic. The letter said this:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
**_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**

**This is your 7th and final year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we will miss you dearly. You may be wondering why we are sending you a letter, but to get straight across to the point, you have been made Head Girl of your year. We congratulate you here at Hogwarts and we hope to see you soon at King's Cross on September 1st.**

**Also, all Heads must report to the Heads Carriage on the train. You and the Head Boy will meet there for the instructions regarding your duties. Thank you and have a great summer.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall  
**_**Deputy Headmistress**_

As she was reading the letter she kept on wondering, _Who is Head Boy?_ over and over again. It kept on replaying in her head for the rest of the summer until the day finally came for her to put her stuff together and get herself to King's Cross in time.

She levitated her bags down the stairs and trailed behind them. Once she reached the last landing her mother was almost in tears.

"Oh honey you look so gorgeous," said her mother as she caught her daughter in a motherly hug. Hermione was wearing a tight-fitting dark blue jeans from RW, that had the logo running down the side in dark red and a beige designery on the back of words. She was also wearing a tight-fitting black RW shirt that hugged her chest perfectly. Her shoes, or to say snakers, were the new Nike IDs that she personalized herself to match her outfit. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with strands of her hair falling around her face framing her face beautifully.

She smiled at her mother's compliment and hugged her mother back. "Thanks mum, I probably wouldn't look as good as this if it weren't for you." She then looked at her watch and noticed that it was getting a little bit too late. She told her dad that it was time that they leave now, so he stopped reading his newspaper and went outside to the car, pausing at the front door and looking at his daughter and smiling. She smiled back. Her mother and herself followed her father out the door and into the car. They arrived at King's Cross Station at a quarter to 10, which gave her enough time to put her things on the train and search the train for Harry and Ron.

She reached the platform between 9 and 10 with both of her parents. She gave her mother and father a lasting hug that assured both of them that she would be okay until she saw them again in a few months. She loved them with all of heart and it pained her that she had to leave them because school started, but she needed to finish her education. She turned away from her parents and went to her cart, which had all of her items/luggage for school and her pet cat, Crookshanks, which she had bought in her 3rd year of Hogwarts. She waved at her parents from behind and grabbed her cart firmly and ran towards the wall between the platform. She made it unto Platform 9 3/4 and sitting in front of her was the same beautiful, steam train that she had come to love and adore for the past 7 years. After this year she wouldn't see it again, unless something came up and she had to help the school, which was unlikely.

She turned her cart and herself towards the train and saw many familiar faces and some scared faces. Children everywhere on the platform were glad that they were seeing another year of Hogwarts and they couldn't help but run around and greet the faces they met the year before. While she was looking around she saw Neville with his grandmother and Luna by herself reading a book...upside down. She laughed to herself. After much looking around she needed to get her things on the train, but caught the eye of someone. The person who caught her eye, was the person who had made her life a living hell while at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione shook herself and boarded the train with her things and noticed a lot of people that she had become friends with during the past years: Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan from her house--Gryffindor--Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, and many others. She greeted them cheerfully and asked them about their summers and if they had fun. She left them and went looking for Harry and Ron, about 4 minutes later she came across their carriage playing Exploding Snaps and she smiled widely. She opened their door and ran towards Harry and hugged him tightly. He seemed baffled about why she came about doing something like that while he was playing something with Ron.

"Well, hello there Mione. Thank you for the embracement, I'll remember to keep something soft on before I see you next time," said Harry rubbing his chest gently. Hermione noticed how much deeper his voice had gotten and how much of his body had changed. He had muscles that fit him so well, you would think he was born with them. _Wow, he is lookin' good this year, _thought Hermione._ I wonder if anything else is under there..._she laughed to herself after thinking of something like that about her best friend. She then went over to Ron and hugged him tightly as well, while Ron blushed as red as a tomato. "Hey there Mione," said Ron smiling. "Missed ya this summer, we were wondering when we'd you see you."

"Obviously here Ron." said Hermione shaking her head and laughing at the same time. "Anyway, guess what?"

"What?" said Harry and Ron together.

"I made...I made...I made HEAD GIRL!" shouted Hermione that half of the train heard her. She was jumping up and down as she said it and so were Harry and Ron. They had a group hug until someone opened their door and they broke away slowly, sneering at the person who decided to disturb them from their friendly congratulatory hug. They never expected the person of all people to be the one to open the door, which in fact was Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" said Ron.

"I need Gran-"

"Why do you need Hermione for?" said Harry cutting Malfoy off.

"Because, she needs to head to the Heads Carriage now, or else we'll be late."

"What do you mean _we'll_ be late?" said the two confused boys in unison.

"Are you two that dumb that you don't even know that I'm Head Boy?" said Malfoy rolling his eyes. "I would have expected better from Potty and Weasel, but I guess not. As I was saying, I need to take Granger from you. Where is she anyway?" said Malfoy again while looking at the girl and winking at her who in fact was standing in between Harry and Ron.

"Okay, don't you ever do that again. I'll talk to you guys later," said Hermione turning to Harry and Ron and giving them a hug in turn.

"Where do you think your going? You're not the person I'm looking for." spat Malfoy, putting himself in the doorway of the carriage.

"Unfortunately for you and I...I _am_ in fact the person you are looking for. Now move before I hex you into oblivion." said Hermione pushing Malfoy out of the way and walking out of carriage.


	2. Make Me

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own...I wish I did...but I do not:cries:**

**A/N:** **I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I had to make it quick and snappy, because I had French HW and English as well and I didn't feel like writing so much. Review Pwease.**

_

* * *

_

_That's Granger? You have got to be kidding me! I just winked at the mudblood, but I have to admit she is hot. Look at her ass in those jeans...wow. WOAH! Am I thinking these things? Unbelievable...Draco you can't think like this, its unlike you, even though she is hot. SHUT UP! _thought Draco. _I can't believe my own head! I'm thinking about, Granger, the mudblood, the FILTHY LITTE MUDBLOOD! This is way too much for me...way too much._

"Oh, so now you think your big pushing me?" said Draco smirking all the while. "Well I don't, you'll still be the same filthy little mudblood, that everyone knows and loves. Especially me." whispered Draco in Hermione's ear.

"Well, no I don't think so, I've never showed my bad side before third year, you do remember that right? Yes, I will still be that to you and all of your Slytherin croonies, but to everyone I'm the smartest witch of our year, think on that before you run your mouth again." whispered Hermione back into Draco's ear and strutted down to the Heads Carriage. Once there she opened the carriage door and made her way over to the seat on her left near the window.

"Don't you dare. That's _my_ seat."

"There's no name on it, so I _will_ be sitting there as I like that spot, thank you very much." said Hermione while walking over to the seat and sitting down. She looked out the window and crossed her legs and conjured her book from Harry and Ron's carriage as she had left it there.

"Do you have to read now?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Yes..." Draco waved his hand jovially for her to continue.

"Because, I don't like talking to ferrets."

Draco was taken aback and did not speak for a moment until his brain processed what he had just heard come out of "Mudblood Granger". "You little mu-"

"You little what, Draco Malfoy?" said someone from the doorway of the Heads Carriage. Both Hermione and Draco's head swung around to see who was standing at the doorway of their compartment and not to their surprise was it none other than Professor McGonagall and standing beside her was Professor Snape. "Well?"

"Nothing, Professor."

"I didn't think so. Well, I see you two have met each other as Head Boy and Girl of your year. Congratulations once again on making these two positions. As you already know this is a meeting for your duties. This will be very brief, but very informative. Do you understand?" said McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor." said Hermione.

"Right." said Draco.

"Your duties are as follows: 5 days during the week you both will patrol the hallways from 8 to 10, then take a break go back to your common rooms and _then_ come back down from 11 to 1 and then go straight back. Is that also understood?" Both Hermione and Draco nodded their heads in unison. Seemed like they were getting off the hook really as Heads, but the worst was to come.

"As an added notation to all of this, right now while we are on this train you must patrol these compartments until we reach Hogwarts. Please report anything out of order or misbehavior to one of us or to the Headmaster. The rest of your duties and such will be noted at the Feast. That is all. Good day Draco." said Professor Snape stiffly. As saying his last words 'Good day Draco', it made anger boil inside of Hermione more for her professor, but thankfully her self-control took the better of her. Both professors walked out of the compartment and Hermione bid them good day. She got up from her seat and walked over to the compartment door opening it.

She turned around to face Malfoy who was still sitting in his seat looking out the window after the their instructions of duties so far. "Are you coming?"

"No."

"Get up, now."

"Make me."

"I will not, you're not a baby. Now get up off of your lazy ass and patrol the compartments with me!"

"Make me."

"Fine."

Hermione walked away from the compartment door and walked over to Malfoy. She grabbed his robes and pulled him up with all of her might, all the while Malfoy had the famous Malfoy smirk on his face. "Stop smirking for once, it would make you look better." said Hermione rolling her eyes, actually managing to bring up Malfoy from his seat. He bumped into her and accidentally kissed her in the process. She backed away.

Malfoy smirked and threw his hands up in the air. "Sorry, about that, next time just make sure that I don't get your mudblood germs when you try and 'help' me up," and he walked out of the carriage.

_Did he do that on purpose or was that really by accident? _thought Hermione. She shook her head and walked out after Draco.


	3. Excuse Me?

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! --'**

**A/N:** Sorry for it being so late...I was trying to get it before now. Darn...anyway, hope you like it. It's still short I'm sorry, but dad is rushing me off comp.

* * *

Excuse Me?

Hermione walked out of the compartment after Malfoy. She couldn't believe what had just happened...happened! It was a deadly shock to her..._Maybe it was just an accident, I mean it just has to be. Of all people to even try that would not be the Slytherin Sex God now would it? No I didn't think so either myself._

Draco on the other hand had other thoughs about what had just happened. _I kissed her! I can't believe I kissed her! I freakin' kissed the...mudblood of Hogwarts. Unbelievable I must be going crazy, but it felt so right, so good. ARGH! What is going on with me all of a sudden I need to get her out of my head, it was just a simple kiss. Damn it..._

They walked the hallways together without speech, but in return to catch sneaky glimpses of each other and neither of them were caught. They continued on for what seemed like forever until they reached Hogsmeade. All years were bustling with joy and anticipation of finally arriving.

Thus the train stopped and you could hear the famous, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" coming from the groundskeeper, Hagrid. Hermione smiled and watched students taking charge and leaving the train.

After 20 minutes, Draco and Hermione did a complete search of the train to make sure that no one was left and no one was. "I think that's everyone Granger, can we please go now?" said an annoyed Draco.

"Yes, we may leave now. I just wan-"

"Save it for someone who cares mudblood." and Malfoy left the train leaving Hermione dumbstruck. She left the train with her belongings a minute later to come face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

"May I help you Parkinson?"

"Yes you can."

"Well?" said Hermione who was getting pretty ticked off.

"Stay away from Draco, that's all. You never know what might happen when you two are alone."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the pug faced girl. A couple of minutes later she met up with Malfoy in front of their carriage that would lead them yet again to Hogwarts. "Is everyone on their way to Hogwarts, Malfoy."

"Yes. Now can you please get in, I'm feeling cold standing here."

"Oh. Sorry about that." So Hermione clambered into the carriage and brushed herself off. Draco climbed in after her and sat down as soon as he could.

Hermione then sat down opposite from Malfoy and looked outside from their carriage and the carriage started to move towards Hogwarts. They didn't say anything for the whole 20 minutes journey up there, but instead took the many glances they could of each other instead.

"Like what you see Granger?" smirked Malfoy.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Actually no I did not, I'm not paying attention to anything."

"Right." said Malfoy and looked out the window. They finally stopped at the entrance of Hogwarts 5 minutes later and got out and started for the entrance of the school.

Everyone was seated and ready for the Feast of the Year. Years of all ages were excited and figdety and so happy to finally be back at Hogwarts for another, or for the first years their first years there and the sorting. Malfoy and Hermione both went their seperate ways once they reached the Great Hall and sat beside their best friends.

"Hey Herm." grinned Ginny.

"Hey Gin-"

"Good evening, everyone. Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts!" said the Headmaster, Dumbledore. "We hope to become a more united school while we are here this year. I'm very happy to say that some things will be changing this year for the better I hope, but I will get to that later after the sorting and the feast." and Dumbledore sat back down with a wide grin on his face. He had a long white beard that reached mid way through his robes and white hair that did the same. He was a very calm man that you could talk to in any sort of trouble and not die from his words. He was very respected as you would say. All teachers and students respected him through everything he did, well maybe some things, but the Slytherin's literally despised him as a house. Why, no one knows really, except that Voldemort, the darkest wizard to walk the earth was scared of him, but apart from that they had no excuse.

Professor McGonagall then started the Sorting, which sorted all first years into their respected houses. After about an half hour of doing so, it seemed to be 17 new Gryffindor's were placed in Hermione's house and only 8 in Slytherin. All houses clapped for everyone that got into their house and was very proud for the new comers.

The feast was as usual, but with much more talking about who the Head Boy and Girl were. Everyone was actually ecstatic about it really. Yea, thats what they would say. Now all they needed to know was what the big surprise was this year.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews from the past two chapters. I never knew I'd get so much. I have like almost 200 hits and only 9 reviews...come on people REVIEW FOR ME!**

** 3 Alexandra**


	4. But Sir

**Disclaimer:** **Still no own! **

I am so sorry for not updating in a LONG time. I had a lot of things to do. Like Homework...homework...and well...homework. High school is pretty tough ya know! Well, pwetty pwease review forme thank you!

**

* * *

**

**But Sir...**

Minutes passed while the Great Hall was eating. Up at the Head's Table the teachers were talking animatedly.

"Do you think this will work, Albus?" whispered Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. She was a very stern looking woman who didn't tolerate anything that a student did, especially from a Slytherin. She fancied her house more than the others(of course)and her House Quidditch Team, who never lost a game since the famous Harry Potter attended school...well maybe one, but that was not intentionally on his part.

"Actually, it will work Minerva. We've been planning on this for quiet some time now and believe it or not, but I believe the two houses will treat each other like brother and sister. It's just a matter of time." said Dumbledore calmly. He looked at McGonagall with respect and never thought of her as nosy. She knew what she was doing and that was what he liked in his Heads of Houses.

"Yes...a matter of time. I just hope they don't quarrel and wreck a "friendship" they will begin to start. So mu-" she was cut off by Dumbledore's speaking towards the Great Hall and her cheeks flushed a light pink as she basicly embarrassed herself.

"Now, now. Please quiet down." The Great Hall got quiet in a quick second. "Thank you," smiled Dumbledore. "This year will be a greater year than the years before. We," said Dumbledore pointing at the teachers, "hope that the surprise will make a great impact on our school for years to come. Now if the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy," at that moment Draco rose from his seat and smirked making all the girls at the Slytherin table to sigh loudly in their dreamy states, "and the Head Girl, Hermione Granger," at that moment Hermione was smiling widely, but was still seated, "come up here and be recognized for your great positions."

Hermione rose from her seat, while Draco was already making his way over to the Headmaster. They both had very happy expressions on their faces until they reached up to the Heads Table at the same time.

"Will you two face forward towards the houses?" As soon as they heard those words exit out of Dumbledore's mouth, they turned around to face the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor Table you could see beaming smiles being forwarded at Hermione and the Slytherin Table...well...many...dreamy eyed girls looking at Draco if you must say. "Thank you. These are your two Heads for this year," said Dumbledore who put a hand on Draco's shoulder while a thundering 'round of applause was going throughout the Hall. Dumbledore then put up a hand to silence the hall, which was done in an instant.

"Now for the big surprise." It seemed as if all breathing in the Hall just stopped. It was so quiet that you could hear a tiny pin fall to the ground. "This year we will have our Heads," he stopped. Hermione looked up at him with confusion etched across her face.

"What were you going to say, sir?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This year we will be having our Heads share a common room." The moment was finally done. He smiled and sighed.

"But sir," retorted Draco. "You don't expect me...I mean us to share a common room together! It will be, like...like...living in hell!"

Hermione couldn't say anything as her jaw had dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She closed her mouth and rubbed her eyes, stopped and her jaw dropped yet again. She just couldn't believe it!

"Seems like Miss Granger here as has no problem though, Mr. Malfoy."

Then and there Hermione snapped out of her jaw dropping daze. "What! Never would I want to...to...share a common room of all places with ferr-I mean Malfoy!"

"Do you think I want to share a room with you Granger!"

"Who would dare to think so Ferret Boy!"

"You watch your back mudbloo-"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

They were arguing in front of the whole entire Hall who was dumbfounded, well maybe apart from some Slytherin's and Gryffindor's who knew the reason's why for their outburst.

Professor McGonagall was heading down from the Heads Table towards the arguing teens, when she heard Malfoy call Hermione a foul name. She would not tolerate it of course. "I told you this wasn't going to work." whispered McGonagall into Dumbledore's ear. "Oh, don't worry this is just a starting point." he replied in a sweet tone, with a twinkle in his eye. She knew that look and she knew it was good, so she gave up.

"Alright. All Prefects may take their first years up to their new dormitories and all other years may leave. Have a great night." said McGonagall. She then turned to face the Heads. "You two will follow me. Absolutely no fighting behind me, around me, below or above me, anything! Do you hear me?" Both teens nodded their heads in anger. They still could not believe that they did not have a say in this situation. What was going on in this world now-a-days!

They walked for what seemed like hours. Walking around Hogwarts was not what you would call fun. They walked down, what may have been never-ending staircases, hallways, and past so many pictures that Malfoy began to lose track of (2, 983) how many he had seen since he had left the Hall. He was beginning to get very agitated and was about to ask his Professor when they were to arrive at their room, as soon as they stopped. With that he shuddered. He just was very angry at why he had to share a room with his worst enemy...apart from Harry Potter.

"This is your room. You may make up a password." In front of the teens were two other teens in a huge picture, who looked exactly like them! They were in front of the lake talking as if nothing bothered them. Hermione then spoke up after 5 minutes had passed. "Do you have any ideas, Malfoy?" she said in the politest voice she could manage to get out towards to Draco.

"No."

She groaned. "Like you ever do.." she said mumbling her breath.

"What was that...Granger?" said Draco facing her.

"Did I say anything to you Malfoy? No, I didn't think so."

After another minute passed, she stomped her foot and said, "Our password will be 'L'ourve'."

"What!"

"L'ourve."

With that the portrait opened to a wide, spectacular room with Red/Gold and Green/Silver all around them. They stood there in awe.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews from all past 3 chapters:**

**DhaniCauldwell, silverdragoneyes14, jessierox(anon), Inuyasha's Girl, IceBreakersKiss, dinogirl694, Hazelocean, supafly09, a friend(anon), piper(anon), lemonkissesxoxo, Hermione490, and Anjo Mac.**

**By the way silverdragoneyes14...here's your update!  
Also, Anjo Mac...he's my fave character as well! I wuv him! **

**--MisZ Lexi  
New siggy! Like!**


	5. AN: Sorry!

I'm so sorry about the story. I was supposed to update a couple of weeks ago, but some things have been coming up. Floods and whatnot.  
School is a big issue for me right now as well. I will try and get up the next chapter as soon as I can! I'm really sorry!

Alexandra


	6. ERGH

**Disclaimer:** I really wish I could own this stuff. I would feel all fuzzy inside.

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for not updating in like GDknowswhen. But, yeah. My brain went on to bigger and better things. My friends made me make stories on them and all this other junk, which by the way, I'm not even done with. But, thank you guys.

**

* * *

**

**ERGH**

The room was spectacularly set up. Hermione's jaw dropped, but Draco's was in his famous smirk. He was use to things of this sort.

"Never been in such luxury, eh Granger?"

She suddenly closed her mouth and scowled at Malfoy.

There was an entrance hall of their own in their common room. Leading them was a long, lush carpet embroidered in the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. It had 3 forks in it, one heading to two of their dorms and one leading to the bathroom that they shared.

On Hermione's dormitory door it said in red and gold with a lion in the corner of her door:

**Hermione Granger**

_7th Year Head Girl  
__Gryffindor_

Also on Draco's dormitory door it said in green and silver with a snake in the middle of his door:

**Draco Malfoy**

_7th Year Head Boy  
__Slytherin_

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione headed to her dormitory room door and stood there looking at it for what seemed like years. Eventually she shook her head and opened her door to reveal a room so gorgeous that she couldn't believe it was hers. The room had a queen sized four-poster bed lined with black. The bedding was red and gold with a lion or two on it. She smiled at the sight of it. In the corner she had her own desk for doing work, complete with all her supplies that she had bought down in Diagon Alley.

She turned around to look at another corner in the room to find a beautiful bookcase with the books that she loved, even the ones that she was planning on getting at Diagon Alley, but was unable to get because of time. She smiled and rushed towards it, picking up her favorite of them all –Hogwarts, A History-- she put it down after a couple of minutes and finally walked towards her closet. It was a walk in closet that was almost as big as her own room at home, which was fairly big. She smiled and walked out of her dormitory room sitting down in the common room that she would finally call 'Home'.

_Draco's POV_

Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to his dormitory door; he saw the snake and smirked. He opened the door to also reveal the same aspects as Hermione's room did, except that his bed was black, with obviously a green and silver color with one or two snakes here and there. He didn't seem very…amused. But he liked it, better than his old dormitory rooms that he had to share with his goons Crabbe and Goyle.

Apart from that he thought that nothing could ruin his day…but Granger. "Why do we have to share a common room for? This is ridiculous; she's a fuckin' mudblood and I a pureblood. We don't sleep in the same dormitories…ever!" he thought to himself. "Ugh, whatever. Let me get out of here." And he walked out of his room towards the common room where Hermione was already sitting reading a book.

Hermione heard Draco's footsteps and said out loud out of nowhere –"McGonagall, just left she said for us to get _along_. As if _that's_ ever going to happen," said Hermione under her breath.

Draco stared at her long and hard and sneered for he had heard her and walked into the kitchen that they had. The kitchen was beautiful. Obviously with its own sink, stove, ovens, and all the other appliances they needed for daily use or whatnot. On the kitchen table was a note, Draco walked over to it and picked it up.

**Dear Head Boy and Girl,**

**This is your year to shine. Strange place for a note, I know. But I was just seeing if any of you would notice this room, at all.  
Ah, anyway this is your kitchen for daily use if you wish. You may still head down to the Great Hall for meals, but so that both of you can get along, I don't want either of you heading down there for the first month. Yes, I said month. No ands, buts, or ors. I want you two to get along for as long as it takes to.**

**Also, have a nice year here in your own dorm. We hope you have a great year. Goodnight.**

**Yours truly,  
****Headmaster**

"Oh how nice. What fucking bullshit." Rolling the paper up, he laid it back down on the table and walked out of the kitchen and out of the common room.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Review, my loves. :)


	7. I Can't Stand You

**Disclaimer:** Um. Yeah, I wish.

**

* * *

**

I Can't Stand You

_How, can I, Draco Malfoy, be in all of this deep shit. She's so annoying. For the past week, she's been sitting at this damned table-READING-I mean, couldn't get any better than that for her. It's like a Christmas present for her. New books. Whoop-di-fucking-doo._ Draco sat around the table, pushing his food around on his plate, trying his best not to scream at Hermione for just sitting there reading her mind away. She was such a nuisance to him. _Can't she just eat her breakfast like a normal fucking human being?_

Slamming his fork against the plate, he stood up, arms on table looking down at Hermione, who was more than pleased to see that he was angry.

"You know, Granger. You are so fucking god damn annoying. Why do you need to read around this damn table? We need to get to know each other, sadly enough, before the end of this fucking month and you just sit there as if there's not a care in the world!" screamed Draco.

Hermione placed her book down, closed it and looked at him.

"Seems like you have a bit of a temper." Getting up, she looked at him eye to eye and spoke, "I don't care who you are, Draco Malfoy. I don't care what your fucking bloodline is. You have no right to scream at me. If you want to get to know me, you ask you damn asswipe." said Hermione with much more willpower in her voice than he did.

Taken aback by what she had to say, he sat himself down slowly and pressed his lips together. "Fine."

"Fine." Sitting down, she pushed her plate away from her and waited for him to talk.

"You know what? I have an idea. Better than Dumbledore's." said Draco smirking. "You come back here, before we have duty. We play a game to get to know each other. Unfortunately for you, you're going to have to wait for the name of the game." He said smirking still.

Getting up, he put his plate away in the sink and walked out of the kitchen to his first class of the day.

The day went on as usual and before Hermione knew it, it was already nearing eight that night. For some reason, the day felt like it flew right by. She walked into her dormitory and saw none other than Draco laying down on the couch in front of their fireplace. She walked over and stood in front of him.

"What's the name of the game, Malfoy?" she said outright.

He smirked and sat up. "It's called Hush Little Baby."

"What?" asked Hermione confused. "There's no such thing." she exclaimed proudly.

"Sure there is, Granger. Blaise and I made it up over the summer vacation. Anyway, as I was saying." he said as he rose up from his seat and looked at her. "It's like Truth or Truth, but we can also push in a dare into the truth. If I find out that you're trying to make me do a dare while telling the truth, you have to drink."

"That's sounds complicated."

"Not taking up on a challenge, Granger?" smirked Draco. "I knew you wouldn't. Fine, there's another version of Hush Little Baby. Truth or Dare, no exceptions at all. Lie or refusing to do the dare results in you drinking."

"I don't like the sound of drinking."

"You don't like the sound of anything." scoffed Draco as he sat back down. "Which one will it be then?"

She stared down at him and came to the decison Hush Little Baby: Truth or Dare. She sat down on the floor in front of him, where he was sitting on the couch.

"Alright. Have you ever drank before, anyway?"

"Yes."

Draco's eyes widened just a slight tad, as to not show that he was surprised by her actions and asked her what she liked.

"Vodka. Or there's this one that makes me feel all fuzzy inside, Alize."

Bursting out in utter laughter, Draco was tearing. "D-Did you just s-say fuzzy in-inside!" asked Draco, still laughing.

She covered her mouth and laughed at him. "Yes. Have a problem with that Malfoy?"

Recovering, Draco shook his head and poofed up some Alize and conjured up some glasses to go along with it. He poured the liquid into the glasses and handed one to Hermione.

"I need to see the fuzziness in effect." He started laughing again and she just smiled at his ease of coming out of his shell. She liked this Draco, but it couldn't last for long.

"Ahem."

"Oh." Draco stopped laughing and controlled himself. "So, ladies first then."

"Alright. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course." said Draco rolling his eyes. He leaned back into the couch and waited for the dare that she would throw at him.

She smiled widely, put down her glass and walked over to the potrait door. "Since you think your the master of dares, Malfoy. I dare you to run outside of these corridors and I will be watching, unfortunately for myself, wild and in the NUDE."

Draco's jaw dropped as she continued on.

"Oh and if you come across a female teacher, you must and I repeat must," she was now laughing as she talked. "try and seduce them. No back downs. Don't do it and I make you drink more than you can take."

Clenching his jaw, he couldn't back down from this first dare. It was daring of course, but it came from Hermione Granger. Someone he thought would give him, go put your ass on the kitchen stove and sit there while the fire's on. But no, he gave her something unthinkable by her nature and in some strange sort of a way, he liked it.

* * *

**AN:** Um. Yeah, I got confused. Hey! It was like dark outside and I fell asleep on the keyboard. Sorry. :)  
Reviewwww. 


End file.
